


Is It Because She's A Luthor?

by RipMyOTPs (Slytheri)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Crack Fic, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Going with the flow, Gold Digger, Kara will actually be acknowledged as a genius, OOC, Smol Lena, Suga Mama Lena Luthor, SuperCorp, Writing as I go so there's not really a plot, at least I don't plan on it right now, character exploration, no toxic slave owners here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytheri/pseuds/RipMyOTPs
Summary: Gold digger by day, hero whenever--Kara Danvers has the best of both worlds.Captain of Industry and philanthropist by day, smol and sad by night--Lena Luthor doesn't have the best of any world.When the two first met, all Kara can think of was how much money she could con out of this sucker. She never considered herself to be a true hero as heroes shouldn't be trying to con rich people to make an earning. An alien has to make a living somehow and saving National City from total destruction on a regular basis doesn't exactly pay much--or at all for that matter. And being a reporter? Ah… let's just say it's more of a way to meet high profile people with overflowing bank accounts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If I accidentally offend anyone with the plot or the fic in general, please do message me so I can edit/rewrite/take down the fic. I know some topics are sensitive to people, and sometimes I don't go at it the correct way. I'm always open to be educated so don't hesitate to criticize and correct me when I'm crossing the lines. Anyways, enjoy!

Lena _Luthor_.

 

Now that was a name constantly dragged through the mud by the media. It's amazing that the Luthor’s company is still in business. Better yet, it's practically thriving.

 

All the press and free publicity (any publicity is good publicity) actually helped LuthorCorp, _ahem_ , L-Corp’s stock prices to skyrocket after it plummeted. People are all opportunists.

 

When the stockholders sold their shares in panic due to the company’s horrendous reputation, L-Corp's stock prices fell so low that many non-billionaire took the chance and bought their own shares; thus, bounced L-Corp's stock prices right back at the top. Seeing the trend in L-Corp's success in stock, the billionaires came crawling back and bought even more stock than before and thus increasing the company’s value.

 

It's basic macroeconomic that many seem to overlook when dealing with money. The business cycle. Supply and demand. Domestic and foreign investment. Foreign exchange rates. It's all there.

 

Kara imagined, no, she _knows_ that Lena Luthor is probably swimming in an ocean of money right now and not. Sharing. Any. To. Kara. Sure, she probably donated millions to charity, but most of those “non-profit” charity organizations only give, like, 2% of the donations to people who actually need it. They keep the rest to themselves. Meanwhile, Kara is sitting at her desk Googling every fact about Lena Luthor and eating four dozen potstickers because she couldn't afford five dozens.

 

The downside to being a God-like alien is how much she has to eat to keep up her energy. And food in this economy? Not cheap.

 

It’s Monday morning and every employee in Catco is hustling to get the latest scoop on Lena Luthor after the leak over the weekend. Someone in the company had let it leak that Lena Luthor was developing a device to detect aliens. Many anti-alien extremists are ecstatic that another Luthor is supporting their cause. Others aren’t as supportive of the woman’s decision. They’re calling her out on her xenophobia and demanding her to be thrown in a cell just like her brother before she can cause any destruction.

 

The young superhero would be out there getting her hands on Lena Luthor right now if Snapper didn’t give her a fluff piece on “Hipster’s Latest Trend: Depressing Even Your Depression” and check up on her every few minutes. These people treat her like a child who can’t finish a simple task. Okay, so maybe she has the tendency to disappear in the middle of a task, but that’s because she’s out there saving kittens and stopping armed robberies. Not that anyone besides her family, friends, and the DEO know about her being Supergirl. Cat Grant might knows too, but that’s up to debate.

 

Closing out of her browser after finishing reading yet another conspiracy theory on Lena Luthor, Kara got back to work on her fluff article.

 

“Let’s see here,” she muttered to herself before rapidly typing away. To Kara, it feels like writing another English essay last minute and throwing together whatever bullcrap she can come up with by staring at a blank wall. The sources she used were from anywhere else but Wikipedia because her college training is still very much ingrained into her extraterrestrial brain.

 

Just as Kara was finishing up her article, she got a phone call from Alex.

 

“Good morning, my sister from another mister… and mother,” Kara greeted as she answered the phone.

 

“Nice one, Kara.” Alex snorted before she got down to business. “There was an explosion at L-Corp and we think it was caused by alien technology. We would handle it ourselves but it seems like there’s a hostage situation at the top level of the building.”

 

“Okay, I’m making my way there.” Kara hung up the phone, printed out the finished article, left it on her desk, and zoomed out of Catco.

 

When Kara made it to L-Corp as Supergirl, the building was surrounded by cops and undercover DEO agents.

 

“It’s a bird!” Kara’s super hearing picked up from a bystander down the street.

 

“Ow!” The same person yelled out after being smacked by their companion.

 

“You idiot, it’s obviously Supergirl so you can stop pretending to be in an extra character in a story now.” The two bystanders then walked away as they no longer have a purpose to be there.

 

“Supergirl!” Kara’s head turned towards the DEO agent that called her name. “The group of rogue aliens have the CEO of L-Corp taken as hostage on the 40th floor.” The superhero nodded before flying up to the said floor.

 

Hostage situations are tricky. If Kara bursts in too suddenly, then the criminal might trigger the weapon in hand on reflex. If she goes in too slowly, then the victim might be dead or permanently harmed by the time she gets there. A loud explosion broke Kara out of her musing and she immediately flew through the debris to find the CEO.

 

“Ms. Luthor? I’m--” Kara cut herself off as she took in the scene in front of her.

 

To Kara’s surprise, the youngest Luthor was not in a helpless position. In fact, Lena Luthor was standing tall in all her glory staring down at the aliens on her office’s floor. The aliens were groaning and coughing. Some were knocked unconscious. Kara gave Lena an incredulous look and the woman stared right back at the superhero.

 

“Supergirl.” Lena greeted her curtly.

 

“Well, it doesn’t seem like you need my help at all here, Ms. Luthor.” Kara tried to lighten up the mood.

 

“No, I don’t. However, you’re welcome to drag these attackers out of my building. I have to get back to work and sort out this PR mess.”

 

“Are you sure you don’t need anything else? I mean I can fly you to the hospital to see if you’re hurt anywhere and let the cops handle these people here.” Kara offered despite the obvious dismissal from Lena.

 

“I don’t need help--especially not from another _Super_. This isn’t my first attack so you best be on your way.” The way Lena rudely shooed Kara away rubbed her the wrong way. Refraining from retaliating, Kara simply nodded and threw the aliens out of the broken windows. They’ll survive the fall to the ground. Nothing to worry about.

 

“Good day to you Ms. Luthor,” Kara said and dramatically flipped her cape. Lena Luthor wasn’t what she expected to be. Well, she was, but at the same time not. She expected some kind of hostility from the young Luthor considering her cousin did put Lena’s brother in maximum security prison. What she didn’t expect was the very human Lena Luthor to single-handedly take out her alien attackers before Supergirl can even get there. The woman is intriguing, no doubt. She wondered how much food Lena could buy her with all that Luthor wealth if she were to successfully play Lena right into her hands.

 

Kara flew to the DEO to report the situation, letting the DEO agents ready at L-Corp to bring the rogue aliens back to containment. Alex was suspicious as to how Lena managed to knock out a group of aliens without much help at all. J’onn agreed and deemed it necessary to being Lena Luthor in for questioning. There were detection of alien technology, and with the Luthor’s legacy, the young Luthor might have a stash of stolen alien technology. It would be an explanation as to how she managed to take out her attackers so quickly.

 

Back at Catco, Snapper walked in to check in on Kara only to see that the reporter isn't there. “DANVERS!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting Lena as Supergirl, Kara gets to come into contact with Lena as Kara Danvers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a crack fic don't question it. I'm so bad at updating y'all. I also forgot my log in for ao3 for the longest time that's why I disappeared for so long.
> 
> Also this is unedited so I apologize for any mistakes and many mistakes. Hey, as long as it's comprehend-able, right?

Kara knows she’s extremely attractive based on typical human standard. Her looks have gotten her far on Earth, but so did her advanced Kryptonian intelligence. From what Kara gathered, Lena Luthor is a woman of power and independence who values people not for their looks—but the content of their character. Many news articles and magazines have tried to slander the Luthor’s name every time she refuses to work with and accommodate an overly arrogant man. Kara knew better than that. She knew better than to judge someone based on gossips and speculations—but rather by their direct interactions.

 

From the information gathered from Supergirl’s interaction with Lena Luthor, Kara found her defensive and distrustful of others—for good reasons. Many would love to take advantage of and stab a Luthor in the back. The House of El crest on her chest surely added into the already tense situation Lena was in. Lex Luthor was already declared the #1 public enemy thanks to her cousin, Superman. Kara wouldn’t be surprised if Lena wasn’t at least wary of anyone with a House of El crest.

 

Being the smart cookie that she is, Kara deducted Lena Luthor would definitely like “sunshine” Kara Danvers more than the Girl of Steel. That’s why Kara Danvers is now trying to get run over by the car Lena Luthor is in. It’s a harder task than people think. She can’t just walk into the middle of the street and get hit. The car would be more crushed than she will be. No, Kara had to consider the speed of the car, the gravitational pull, force of hit, and everything else in order to make it look realistic that she got hit, but not enough to ensure a scratch by human standard.

 

Carrying a take-out box full of dumplings, Kara eyed the L-Corp car turning towards her at the intersection. Lena Luthor won’t know what hit her.

 

\------

 

“Jess, you need to stop setting me up for blind dates,” the young Luthor spoke into her phone.

 

…

 

“Yes, I know you don’t want me to die alone.”

 

…

 

“Can you at least pick someone who’s not entirely incompetent next time then?”

 

…

 

“What do you mean I’m too picky? I just want someone who’s graceful and—"

 

_Whackathump_

 

“I’m going to back to call you back, Jess. I think I just ran someone over.”

 

Lena quickly got out of the car to check for the person who she accidentally hit but couldn’t see anyone. Just a take-out box of dumplings splattered on the ground.

 

“Hello?” Lena called out, hoping the person she hit would appear, so she can check if they’re okay.

 

“Under here,” a voice called out from under her car.

 

Lena peeked under her car to find a blonde woman lying face down on the concrete ground.

 

“Goodness, are you okay? I’m calling an ambulance—just don’t move okay?” Lena assured the woman on the floor as she got out her phone.

 

“Oh no no, I’m okay. You don’t have to do that,” Kara says as she scoot out from under the car and stands up.

 

“I insist. You should get checked—”

 

_Whap_

 

Lena’s mouth hangs open as she watches her phone fly out of her hand. Did this stranger just..?

 

“Oh golly! I didn’t mean to do that! I’m sorry I just really dislike hospitals!”

 

Eyes leaving the still flying phone, Lena finally got her first look at the woman’s face. Air rushed out of her lungs as blue eyes stares into hers.

 

“Uh…” Lena’s mouth hung open.

 

Kara’s head tilted to one side as she studies the woman in front of her. Suddenly, Kara whips around as she remember her dumplings all scattered on the ground. She crouch down to pick up the food, but it was useless.

 

“You… you ruined my dinner,” Tears pooled in Kara’s eyes as she turn to look up at Lena. The CEO had a deer-stuck-in-headlight look as panic filled her stomach. She just ran over this girl but it seems the worst thing for the blonde woman was the ruined food.

 

“Please don’t cry. I’ll buy you more food. Here, take this.” Lena pulled out a few hundred dollars and handed it to Kara. “This should be enough to pay for the food, right?”

 

It only succeeded in a single tear rolling down Kara’s right cheek.

 

“Oh, that was stupid of me. Of course, it’s not enough. Here,” Lena pulled out a few thousand dollars and handed it to Kara once again. She was desperate for the blonde woman to stop crying. When Kara still looks on the verge of bawling her eyes out, Lena pulled out her black credit card. “Sorry, I don’t carry much cash on me, but this card is unlimited. You can buy whatever food you like with it?”

 

“I can’t!” Kara cried.

 

“What? Why? Did I injure you too badly? I should really call for some medical help.”

 

“No! Noonan’s doesn’t open this late! I can’t get more food.” Kara was looking every bit the single teardrop emoji at the thought of no dinner.

 

“You can buy groceries with this card. See? You can cook dinner instead!”

 

“Are you making fun of me? I can’t cook!”

 

“I’m sure it can’t be that hard…”

 

“Says you! You murdered my food and by default my stomach!”

 

Before Lena could reply, her cracked phone rang from across the street. She walked over to pick up the phone while Kara sulked in the middle of the semi-empty street.

 

“Hello? Jess?”

 

“ _Social media is going crazy, Lena. People are saying you’re trying to bribe a girl you ran over into silence.”_

 

“I am not! I’m trying to pay for her food that was dropped in the process of her getting hit.”

 

“O _kay..."_  Jess paused questionably, _"but that’s not how the people see it.”_

 

“I’ll deal with it. See you tomorrow in the office.” With that, Lena hung up and turned her attention back to the sad woman staring at her ruined food. “Hey, I never got your name.”

 

“Kara Danvers.”

 

“Well, Ms. Danvers, if you’d let me, I’ll take you to buy food in replacement of these.”

 

“I don’t want it.” With that, Kara ran away from the stunned woman.

 

“Hnnnn???” A questionable odd noise came out of Lena. Kara Danvers—such a person of mystery. Lena will remember that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I WILL eventually finish writing this story but it's going to be slow. Very slow. Like one chapter a year kind of slow. I also moved Tumblr blog so follow me @supercommiecorp if you want me to spam your feed with gay.


End file.
